Baby Blue
by ZebbieCullen
Summary: Sequel to 'Baby Names'. Baby McKay is born. SheppardTeyla, McKayWeir, BeckettCadman.


**A/N: **This is a sequel to my story Baby Names, but you don't need to read it to understand the story. I do not own Stargate Atlanits and all mistakes are mine. Enjoy, and please review.

Parings: Sheppard/Teyla, McKay/Weir, Beckett/Cadman

Summary: Baby McKay is born.

-----------

At twenty-three thirty-five, it's late enough in the infirmary that they've changed to the soothing half light of the night shift.

Well, the staff found it soothing; Rodney McKay just found it annoying. Or maybe it was the fact that his wife was about to have a baby in the room next to him and he'd been kicked out of the delivery room. Teyla was with her now.

Carson, the other doctors and Elizabeth had become annoyed with him when he kept asking if she was ready to push every three minuets. So instead of sitting in a chair waiting for news, he'd taken to pacing, which annoyed his friends very much.

"For God sakes, McKay. Stop pacing. Your gonna pace a hole in the damn floor!" snapped Laura Beckett.

She was pregnant with Carson's child (well, Rodney hoped it was Carson's child, you never could be sure with marines) and would reach her due date in a few weeks. She was wearing her 'I Not Fat, I'm Pregnant' T-shirt that Carson had brought her when she kept complaining about how big she was getting.

"I'll pace if I like," he snapped back.

His feet were beginning to hurt, but he wasn't going to give Laura the satisfaction. "This is ridiculous," he complained. "I should be in there with her."

John Sheppard sighed. "She'll be fine, Rodney. Teyla will tell us if anything happens."

"I should be there for my child's birth," said Rodney, as he collapsed into the chair next to John. Laura grinned.

John knew he was right. He would have felt the same way if Teyla had kicked him out of the delivery room when she had their daughter.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" asked Evan Lorne. He'd been in the gate room with Elizabeth when she went into labour and had been the one to get her to the infirmary. He wanted to wait outside with the others to see if she and the baby were OK.

"We've talked about it, but we couldn't find one that we both agreed on," Rodney sighed.

"Don't worry about it," said Ronon. The Satedan sat in a chair opposite Rodney, he looked very relaxed compared to him, even though he was just as worried about Elizabeth. "It took Sheppard a week to name her," he pointed to a small, sleeping baby wrapped in pink blankets, lying in her father's arms.

Zoey Elyon Sheppard was now a month and a half old. John and Teyla had made Rodney and Elizabeth her godparents, Ronon, Carson and Laura her unrelated uncles and aunt and everyone else were just close family friends.

"Well, what names do you like?" asked Evan.

Rodney ran a hand through his hair. "Err…well, for a girl I like Gemma, Hayden, Alchemy or Samantha. For a boy I like Joey, Chazz, Logan, Crispin or Seb."

"Any normal names?" mutter Laura, as she put a hand over her bulging stomach.

"What's wrong with those?" asked Ronon with a raised eyebrow.

Rodney took a deep breath. "Gemma was the name of Elizabeth's dead dog, Hayden was the name of Elizabeth's dead cousin, she just doesn't like Alchemy and she refuses to name the baby after Sam Carter. She thinks Joey is a boring, Chazz sounds like a chav name, Logan was the name of an old physics teacher she hated, Crispin was the name of her dead hamster and Seb was the name of her dead goldfish."

Evan leaned over to John and whispered, "And I thought we'd seen a lot of death in the military."

John had to bite his tongue to stop himself from laughing. "Do you want a boy or girl?" he asked.

"I don't care, as long as it's healthy," said Rodney, as he got up and started to pace again. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

The delivery room doors opened and Teyla walked out. Rodney ran up to her. "Is she OK?" he demanded.

Teyla smiled reassuringly. "Dr Beckett says she is fully dilated. You will not have to wait much longer Rodney, I thought I should let you know," she gave John and Zoey a quick kiss and went back into the delivery room.

"See, she'll be fine," said Ronon. "They both will."

Rodney was briefly distracted by the sound of a small cry that sounded like it was coming from John.

"She's just hungry," said John, as he pulled a bottle of formula out of a baby bag. He looked at Rodney. "Do you want to feed her? It would be good practise?" he asked.

Rodney looked unsure. "Are you sure? I mean, I might hurt her."

John handed him the bottle and handed Zoey to him. "You'll be fine," he said.

Both of them smiled as the baby sucked happily at the bottle. She really did look like her mother. Except for her hair, she had John's hair.

Laura yawned. "I'm gonna take a nap. Call me if anything happens." She went to lie down on one of the infirmary beds next door.

Zoey finished eating and Rodney handed her back to her father.

"Do you want to change her. More practise?" asked John.

Rodney looked at him like he was mad, and then he realised that he was serious. "I'm good, thanks." He got up and began to pace again.

Twenty minuets (what felt like an eternity to Rodney) later and Carson _finally_ came out of the delivery room. He smiled. "Would you like to come and meet your daughter, Rodney?" he asked.

It took Rodney a minuet to regain himself. "D-daughter. Are they OK?"

"Aye, their both fine. Come on, come meet her," he nodded towards for door.

Teyla was sitting with Elizabeth, cooing over the newborn. "I will leave you two alone," she said when she saw Rodney come in. "Congratulations, both of you."

He went over and sat next to Elizabeth on the bed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"She's perfect," he said, after a moment of staring at the baby.

Elizabeth rested her head against his shoulder. "She is, isn't she?"

"You're her mother, how could she be anything but?" he kissed the top of his wife's head.

The baby had dark brown hair and baby blue eyes.

"What are we going to name her?" asked Rodney.

"I don't know. What about Emily?"

He shook his head. "Too boring. Alexis?"

"No, that was the name of my dead cat."

Rodney sighed. "What about Josephine?"

Elizabeth thought about it. "OK, we could call her Joey."

"I thought you hated that name."

"I don't like it for a boy, but it sounds nice for a girl," she shrugged.

"What about a middle name?"

"You chose."

He had to think about it. What went well with Josephine? Hannah? Kari? Jacqueline? Josephine Jacqueline McKay? That didn't sound so bad.

"What about Jacqueline?" he said.

Elizabeth smiled and handed baby Joey to her father. "I love it," she said.

"I love you," he kissed the top of her head again, and she soon drifted off to sleep.

Rodney looked at the baby in his arms. _His_ baby. His daughter. He leant down and gave her a light kiss on her pale cheek.

Three hours later...

Carson walked over to where Laura had just woken up. "Hey," she said. "How's the baby?"

"She's fine."

"She?" Laura smiled.

Carson sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Aye. The baby was a girl. Both she and Elizabeth are sleeping." He pointed to where Rodney was holding his daughter, with Elizabeth sleeping on his shoulder. "Look at that," he said. "That will be us in a few weeks."


End file.
